A cursed childhood
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Arthur is in a comatose state. His stepfather would always abuse him no matter what and eventually he is in a coma. Now his guardian angel Alfred wants to take him away from the human world. Can he save him from the darkness that calls for him? Rating: T for language and maybe will rise? parings:UsUk, Spamano, other


"Okay class has anyone heard from Arthur?" Miss Hesse said, she was worried because Arthur hadn't shown up for class for a week and she hadn't heard anything from his family or the office.

"No miss Hesse...do you have any clue as to why would he be missing?" Kiku said with a confused look, he was worried that his friend might be in big trouble because he hadn't texted anyone of his friends to say what was wrong. It had been a week ever since they had their parent teacher conferences and it was two days until thanks giving. Sad thing is was that no one knew what had happen to the boy. Arthur was currently lying unconscious on a bed at the children's hospital in the UW. His whole family were sitting around the white medical bed as he was on life support. He had black and purple bruises all around his body and he had a bandaged head which a nurse was currently changing the bandage for the fifth time that day due to how quickly it would be drenched in blood. He had an I.V. With a bag of O blood that went into the vein of his hand and in his right hand wrist there was another I.V. Connected to him which was a bag of nutrients that would help keep him healthy as he could not eat. Besides his family there was also 3 men in black suits who belonged to the children's welfare program. They were there to investigate the reason why was Arthur so cruelly abused to the point that the child had been rendered unconscious. The most horrendous thing was that this child was in a comatose like state. He could hear everyone, yet he couldn't move or speak. He was just left to rot in his still state. I wonder why this all happened? I was his guardian angel yet I let this happen! Yet he was losing faith in us, he was losing the will to keep fighting the black abyss that was trying to talk to him and take him to the dark side. The voice was promising him relief of pain and vengeance. She promised that if he followed what she said then the person who did all this would suffer more than he had. Luckily Arthur knew right from wrong and kept pushing away the voice but at times he doubted the word of god. I knew that in the path that he was walking on, soon will turn into rubble and crumble from beneath him, soon that stable holy ground that he was once walking one will turn corrupt and wither, it would disappear and so will the innocents in him. Soon he would become corrupted by evil and turned into a fallen angel. A praised fallen one and a rarity because he was meant to be the messenger of god, his personal guardian and with that he would have more strength than the man himself.

"Look can you just tell us how this all happened!" The tallest man of the three yelled at Arthur's father as he looked up at them. I hated the man. I wanted nothing more than to trust my silver sword into his heart. He was acting like this was all a surprise. Even though he knew very well how he ended like that. Now don't worry this man was nothing but a stranger to him. He was nothing to them. Only a Kirkland by marriage. His real father had died while serving the British royal guard. He was killed in the line of duty as he took the life of Mexican drug cartel boss Gusman. He was turned into a angel and watched over his family but he was assigned to another person to guard so he couldn't watch over them as much. But that 'thing' that sat next to his mother was just a putrid corrupted soul, he abused Arthur last month for failing a class. But this time it had gone over hand and the child was beaten so hard that now he had ended up hanging onto life by a thread.

"I don't know...he was such a good boy...I can't believe he could have gotten so...so hurt!" Daniel said. How much anger I had towards that human I could never exactly say, but I wanted him to rot in the deepest pits of hell for laying a finger on the young boy. I was tempted to turn into my visible form and tell the truth to the three men when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alfred calm down. I want to do the same as you but we cannot. I felt the same way when a puto said the same towards my Lovi and I almost did do it, but if I had then Lovi would have never turned into a angel and he would have never been rescued. Ahora calmate amigo. Soon you may claim him before los diablos lo hacen." Antonio said and I felt a pang of hurt shoot through my heart as I had to leave Arthur there to live in the hell of humanity.

**Review maybe? Hahahaha I love cutting you guys in cliffhangers when I am scared! Hehehe I don't think playing Slender in the dark was such ah good idea now...Well whatever tell me if ya liked it! Oh and Yeah I don't own Hetalia! If I did then there would be a yaoi moment in every episode! ^^**


End file.
